


Rotate in Reverse

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Desperation, Embarrassment, F/M, Femdom, First Time Bottoming, Karl getting what he deserves, Light Sadism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Pegging, Praise Kink, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Insert, Richter being pathetic, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: A commission fic of the two trashlords of Diabolik Lovers getting pegged :3c Richter first, then Karlheinz~ There's not much more to it than that, but do expect pathetic, damaged men, and probably a lot more character development than you bargained for.
Relationships: Karlheinz | Sakamaki Tougo/Reader, Richter (Diabolik Lovers)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231





	1. [01]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jorogumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorogumo/gifts).



> Yaaaay Richter is up first!! Enjoy a very sad trash man getting his ass wrecked~ I will warn that Richter's definition of consent is a little screwy, and while he is pretty okay with how things are going, there are some dub-con-ish hints. It's not bad though. As always, my tumblr and writing Discord are linked below o3o 
> 
> dixbolik-lovers.tumblr.com
> 
> https://discord.gg/dxU3pHd

“Please, use me however you see fit.”

Richter smiles, but it’s not very genuine. You can see the nervous look in his eyes, the way the smile seems just a little too stretched-thin. 

Considering that the not-so-proud vampire is asking you to stick a fake dick up his ass, you can understand why he’s more than a little hesitant. Even for Richter-- lonely, pathetic Richter, it comes as no surprise that he has enough pride left to falter in the face of such ‘shame’. 

You don’t know if you really talked him into it or if this is something he’s just plain volunteering for. It _was_ your idea, but also Richter’s kind of been begging for it ever since it came up... even if he does look terrified. 

But now, moments after kissing Richter dizzy, him on his back on the bed with his shirt half-unbuttoned and his belt forgotten somewhere by the door, you think it might be a good time. Richter’s erection is tenting his pants by now, straining against the fabric almost painfully. Just a little bit of kissing and touching gets him hard, fast. It would be kind of pitiful if you weren’t so fond of the gloomy man. Now, it’s just cute.

“Mmm, okay.” You kiss him again. “I’ll take good care of you, promise.” With just those words, Richter shudders, arching up against you helplessly, his pretty copper eyes fluttering shut almost delicately. 

You pull back enough to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way after that, baring a skinny, pallid chest and a narrow waist. Richter is built pretty, even if he could stand to have a bit more weight on him. You love to see the subtle tuck of his waist, the concave curve of his belly and his smooth skin. 

His pants go next, slid over his hips in one smooth motion. Richter is left in underwear alone, erection visibly straining, giving a light twitch under your scrutiny. Richter’s eyes are still closed. One of his hands is fisting in the sheets almost nervously. You palm at his erection just to see him squirm, feeling out the defined head and tracing along the shaft through the fabric. 

“P-Please--” Richter chokes, gritting his teeth. 

“I know. I’m going to take care of you, don’t worry.” After another kiss to reassure the poor man, you move to slide his underwear down over his hips. Richter’s cock springs free, curving up against his stomach with about as much wetness as you’d expect from the damp spot left on his underwear. Leaving him to desperately rub his thighs together, you lean over and fish the lube and the harness out from the bedside table’s drawer, snatching a pillow from farther up the bed while you’re at it. Might as well be prepared. 

Richter opens his eyes at that point, eyeing the harness and toy beside you with trepidation. The face he’s making is anxious, but with that distinct determination to please you that can’t be missed. 

“First, I’ve got to prep you, okay? Just a little bit of fingering to make sure that nothing will hurt when it actually goes inside,” you explain.

“Y-Yes... I understand,” he mutters, looking away, visible humiliation shining through on his face. You think you can see him shaking. 

You scoot in close, spreading Richter’s legs so his feet are braced against the bed, exposing absolutely everything between his thighs. Understandably, Richter makes a supremely humiliated face, closing his eyes and tipping his head away. Even so, his cock gives a little twitch, jerking against his stomach in a way that you’re not sure isn’t forced. 

Even so, you said you were going to do this, so it’s time to go through with it. You squeeze a liberal amount of lube out onto your fingers, run your clean hand comfortingly up Richter’s thigh, then get ready. 

The first brush of your fingertips against his hole makes Richter jerk, legs twitching like they want to close. You circle his hole a couple of times, trying to get him to relax and giving him time to get used to the feeling of it. By the time you actually slide a finger in, Richter is shivering. He’s still tight and tense, clenching around nothing like even his body is afraid of letting you in. This has to be absolutely shattering what’s left of his ego. 

When you press the first finger in, though, Richter _moans._

Richter’s eyes fly open, a downright humiliated look creeping over his face. You’re only two knuckles deep, but his hole is spasming around your fingers like the only thing he wants is _more._ You curl your finger experimentally, and the noise you get this time is a shaky gasp.

“That, th-that’s--” Richter chokes, looking sort of like he wants to protest and sort of like he wants to beg for more. 

“Is it bad? Or too much?” Better to be cautious. 

“N-No... Please, k-keep going...” he stutters, closing his eyes again and trying to look calm. You thrust your finger a couple of times and feel his inner muscles flutter around even the small intrusion. 

The second finger gets much the same reaction. Richter moans with his teeth sunk into his own lip to stifle it, fangs digging small pinpricks of blood. His hips squirm, twitch up ever so slightly. By the time he’s stretched enough to scissor the two digits, Richter’s hole is quickly getting sloppy and loose. He’s relaxing around you perfectly, lube easily slicking the way. Every little stretch makes him moan, even quietly, and the soft, miserable gasps you’re getting out of him are just delightful. He’s desperate, truly so. 

Sliding a third finger in makes Richter _keen,_ even as his expression turns horrified at the sound that just slid out of him. You press a kiss to his thigh to try to calm his nerves a bit, but the motion just makes Richter squirm. His cock is harder than ever, drooling a small wet patch against his stomach. This is turning out to be a better idea than you expected. 

“Alright,” you say when he feels loose enough for... things. “I think you’re ready. Are you okay with me...” You glance at the toy beside you.

Richter makes a supremely embarrassed face, but nods. 

“Yes, my love. Whenever y-you wish.” You’re not missing the way he’s stuttering. You’re also not missing the blush painted across his face. 

You get the harness on, strap the toy in, marveling for just a moment at the sight of a dick between your legs-- even if it _is_ a fake one. While you can’t speak for Richter, you think that this is going to be _fun._

Richter, meanwhile, is eyeing the toy with aroused apprehension. He looks somewhere between horny and terrified, the idea of sticking something a lot more than fingers up his ass probably scaring the life out of him. His thighs are shaking, but his eyes are clouded enough that you can tell he’s all but drooling for it. He wants this, whether he likes it or not. 

Next, you get yourself into position. You get the pillow from earlier under Richter’s hips, angling them up in a way that makes him whine from the shame of it. You smear the toy with lube-- probably more than you need, just to be extra sure that this will hurt as little as possible. You pump your hand over it a couple more times, getting the lube thoroughly spread. As all of this happens, Richter goes back to miserably closing his eyes. 

By the time you line up, Richter’s eyes are squeezed shut. The fake cock nudges at his hole, he flinches, and you frown a bit. 

“Can you open your eyes, please?” you say sweetly. “I want to see you. I want to see how much you like it.” This is probably kind of mean, but you really do want to see how Richter’s face changes when you press in. The idea of him looking you in the eye through this is a very, very good one. 

With a grimace that he tries to stifle, Richter slowly, slowly opens his eyes, dark lashes fluttering as he finally meets your gaze. His eyes are still glazed over with arousal, but he looks equally humiliated and scared. 

But he agreed to this, and you’re going for it. You hold the toy steady and slowly press in, going at a speed that you hope gives Richter enough time to adjust. With his eyes obediently open, he hisses through his teeth, clenching his fists in the sheets as his face goes even redder. You ease the toy inside little by little, persistently until it’s all the way inside. 

“There. It’s in. Does that hurt?” The sight of Richter, staring up at you with desperation in his pretty copper eyes, his thin, pale body squirming like he doesn’t know what to do with himself, is delicious. 

“N-No... It’s f-fine...” Richter gets out, but he’s shaking hard. 

“You’re doing wonderfully,” you say after a moment. “You’re so good. Every part of you looks amazing like this, and I’m so, so happy that you’re letting me do this.” You smile sweetly at Richter, continuing with the praise, running your clean hand along his side in a loving caress. 

The look Richter makes is pure desperation, arousal creeping over his features like a tidal wave. It’s kind of cheating, but you’ve got him now.

“Ah... p-please move,” Richter mutters, tipping his head back. “You f-feel good...” You imagine that it does, now. Now that he’s been praised for taking it so well. That really is the easiest way to Richter’s dick. 

But, complying, you pull back slowly, thrusting in again in an easy, slow slide. Richter _whimpers_ at that. You imagine that he’s loosened up quite a bit by now, that it doesn’t hurt anywhere near as much as the initial press in. Another thrust-- just as slow and steady. Richter makes a noise like he’s dying, eyes squeezing shut all over again at the movement. 

“Look at me,” you order, jerking your hips a bit more roughly. Richter moans out loud, sharp and impossible to hide. His eyes fly open, fixing on you like he’s looking for something to ground him. Between his legs, his dick is so, so hard, dripping fluid against his stomach like a faucet. 

“Ye-Yes--” he barely gets out, probably trying to finish the sentence with something else. You cut him off by thrusting in _hard._

The sudden force draws a gasp from Richter’s throat, and then, then-- you hit just the right spot. 

Richter actually _wails,_ back arching hard as his eyes almost roll. Got it. This is going to be the man’s undoing, and from the desperate way he’s looking at you, you think he knows it too.

You thrust in again, aiming for the spot that’ll make him scream. Richter has to bring a hand to his mouth to keep his noises down. You start up a steady pace, hitting that sensitive place on every thrust in, dragging the fake dick along it on every pull out. Richter goes from squirming to almost writhing, twisting in the sheets like an eel as he tries to hide his face, which is going steadily more red. He’s making a face like the humiliation is killing him. He’s making noises like he couldn’t want it more. 

Not thirty seconds into that and Richter is coming hard, screeching and painting his stomach with white. His hips buck, his body twists, and his eyes do roll this time, a look of absolute pleasure taking over. 

You slow down. This is probably the end of it. You wish it could have lasted a little longer, but he has to be getting sensitive by now and--

“Please, k-keep going,” Richter whimpers, wiggling his hips a bit. His cock is soft, lying in its own sticky mess, but the look in his eyes is pure need. “ _Please._ ”

You get the feeling that Richter is only saying that so he doesn’t ‘disappoint’ you. Even so, he still looks ridiculously turned on, and, well, you think you can oblige him for a little more fucking. The idea of what face he’ll make when he’s desperately overstimulated makes you feel evil. 

“If that’s what you want.”

You give him a smile, force the dick deeper inside of him. Richter moans, loud and shameless, eyes glazed and desperate. 

The next thrust makes Richter whimper. It’s a helpless sound, proving very clear that the stimulation is too much. But Richter wants to come, and far be it from you not to deliver. You slide out, scraping the toy over Richter’s prostate as you do. He whines again, clutching at the sheets with his free hand, the other still at his mouth and bitten into. 

A steady rhythm again, and Richter is back to moaning, louder and even more shameless than before. He’s shuddering, body jerking and twitching with every pounding thrust to his prostate. His hips keep squirming like he wants to get away, so you decide that the only thing to do is keep him neatly in place. Grabbing one thigh, you hitch Richter’s leg up over your shoulder. His legs are long enough that it’s easy, and with a wicked grin at your next thrust, you realize that this angle makes you go a _lot_ deeper. 

Richter all but sobs at the change in position. You’re hitting his prostate dead-on by now if his choking moans are anything to go by. He’s biting down on his hand so hard that you can see thin trails of blood from where his fangs are piercing the skin. His cock is drooling fluid, still soft as can be, twitching helplessly against his belly as he squirms. 

Keeping up an even, harsh pace, you press Richter back against the bed, fucking him so hard it’s jostling. It probably hurts a little bit, but judging by the way Richter is only getting redder, only moaning more, you think it’s safe to say that he’s enjoying it. 

“Beautiful,” you say, looking down at him. “You’re beautiful, Richter. I want to see you come like this. Moaning my name, still soft. You’re doing so well. Just do this one last thing for me, okay?”

Richter’s moans take on a sharper pitch at your words. You just know that the praise is digging right in under his skin. Richter is so easy to manipulate that it’s almost sad. Now that he cares, you think you could make him do anything. Making him come a second time is easy. 

As if remembering your orders, Richter opens his eyes again, copper meeting yours. You can see the wet shine of unspilled tears. The painful, hitching sobs he’s making could be from either pain or pleasure. 

“I-I-- I’ll d-do whatever--” Richter chokes, pushing his hips back into your thrusts. He has to be so sensitive by now. You can see muscles in his skinny thighs twitching. If the dick was real, you’d be feeling his insides spasming around you with just as much need. 

You pound into his prostate again, listening to Richter shriek. He keeps squirming, keeps making noise. All the while, his eyes are locked on yours. 

“ _I love you.”_

His voice is dangerously unsteady, but Richter just barely gets the words out before he comes. 

Once again, his body jerks, back arching and legs trying to snap together as strained, humiliatingly loud keens leave his throat. Richter somehow, somehow, manages to keep eye contact the whole time. 

And then, he’s going completely limp, breathing so hard it’s a sudden wonder that he’s not making himself sick. His eyes close, real tears streaking down his flushed cheeks, and you know that he’s had enough. 

“N-No--” Richter chokes when you try to pull out. “I-I, I can--”

“This is enough. You did wonderfully. I’m very happy with you, Richter.” You smile softly, pulling out with as much gentleness as you can muster, trying to be considerate of how sore the poor man must be. He shudders when the toy finally pops free, leaving his reddened, puffy hole clenching helplessly around nothing. 

Once you’ve set the toy aside, once you’ve wiped off your hands and cleaned up the sticky mess on Richter’s stomach (he flinches when you even brush against his cock), you settle in up closer to him. Looking at Richter’s face, he’s deliciously vulnerable. Even with his eyes closed, you can just see the fragile set to his features, the way his shoulders shake. Poor thing. You really did wreck him this time around. 

You run a hand through Richter’s hair, as comforting as you can make it. Richter moans in response, soft and helpless, leaning into the touch. 

“Th-Thank you...” he gets out, ever polite. 


	2. [02]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand done! World's worst father takes it up the ass and likes it, finished. >:3c While Richter lost all forms of dignity, Karlheinz does better... sort of. I assure you, he's still ridiculously embarrassed... just hiding it a little better than his brother did. Also, this fic has a couple mentions of the "Karlheinz's true form looks a lot like Kino" theory, so keep an eye out for that~ Tumblr and writing Discord links are below, and I hope everyone enjoys the retribution of Karl getting (less than) what he deserves!
> 
> dixbolik-lovers.tumblr.com
> 
> https://discord.gg/dxU3pHd

“Now, my dear, let’s see how this little experiment pans out.”

Karlheinz smiles, looking a little bit too confident for his own good. For a man who’s about to take something up the ass for the first time in his (presumably) centuries-long life, you think he’s a little too smug. 

“You sure about this? You don’t think you’re going to regret letting me... um...” It’s kind of hard to say it. Looking Karlheinz in the eyes, you feel almost nervous. It’s not every day someone gets the possibility to take the vampire king apart. Honestly, you don’t know if he’s going to react anywhere near as much as you’re hoping, but hope is exactly that. 

“Of course. I am more than capable of handling whatever you give me.” Karlheinz pats your head with one gloved hand, still smiling primly. This  _ technically  _ was your idea, but Karlheinz was the one to agree to play along. An interesting experiment, he said, truly great fun

You have the feeling that he’s planning to inflict the same thing on someone else soon, depending on the results when it’s him. 

Karlheinz starts by removing his gloves, revealing pale hands and long, slim fingers. Just seeing that much of him feels oddly sensual, a feeling which is only magnified when he tugs off his cravat, baring more of his throat than you’ve seen in a while. He goes for the buttons of his shirt next, and sitting on the bed in front of him, you’re realizing very quickly that you’re going to get quite the show. By the time Karlheinz is sliding his shirt down over his shoulders, you’re feeling pretty seduced. 

Shirt, belt, then pants. Karlheinz gets down to his underwear, gives you a smile that you can only describe as smug, then tugs even that fabric down, stepping out of it with a level of grace that’s downright unfair. 

He sits down next to you, pulling you into a gentle, tender kiss, nipping at your lips with the barest pricks of fangs. “I’m ready for you,” are the words whispered into your mouth. He really is trying way too hard to make this perfect. Well, you suppose that things will either go his way or in a few minutes, Karlheinz will be finding some things out the hard way. 

Because you want to have  _ some  _ measure of control in this, you’re the one to pull away. You’re also the one to push Karlheinz back to the bed by his shoulders. As soon as he’s on his back, Karlheinz arches, oozing confidence. His body is slender, elegant, and strong, all lightly toned muscles, pale skin, and weirdly perfect proportions. With his white hair a halo around his head and piercing golden eyes fixed on you, Karlheinz is like something straight out of a cheesy romance novel. 

“Yeah, you’d better be ready. I’m not going to go easy on you.” Looking down at Karlheinz’s mostly-soft cock, resting prettily on his belly, you try to think of how you’re going to do this. You need to get him interested somehow... and that’ll probably involve a lot of prep.

“I’d expect not. Please, do your worst.” Karlheinz stretches his arms out above his head. He’s so, so convinced. You grab the lube and harness off of the nightstand with maybe a little bit more force than needed. 

Karlheinz spreads his legs willingly. You settle between them, squirting some lube out onto your fingers and getting ready to do this. You swallow hard, even knowing that Karlheinz can see it. The idea of what you’re about to do is quickly catching up with you. You have to make this good. 

The first finger slides inside relatively easily. Karlheinz was relaxed, letting his body take the intrusion with nothing more than a quiet exhale. His cool insides clench around your fingers involuntarily, and you’re suddenly aware of what a vulnerable position this is for him. Of what you could do if you tried. The possibilities are quickly getting you excited. 

Some thrusting, some stretching, and you work your second finger in maybe a little quicker than you should. Karlheinz shivers at that, letting his eyes flutter closed. You can bet that it stings, but he’s not showing it. 

“You still feeling okay?” you ask, aiming for permission more than anything else. Karl makes a face like he’s pitying you. 

“Of course. Keep going, dear. I’ll be just--”

The first scissoring of your fingers actually cuts him off. Karlheinz sucks in a slight gasp, his insides twitch around your spread fingers, and you think that’s the moment where he realizes just how dangerous this is. 

Dangerous for his pride, anyway. 

When you separate your fingers again, Karlheinz lets out a shuddery breath. He’s still not giving you much, but his eyes are closed again. You feel out the insides of him, stroking at his walls and looking for something in particular. Something that’ll make him  _ really  _ see what you can do. 

Eventually, just when Karlheinz is starting to relax again, you crook your fingers up just right. 

The motion earns an actual  _ moan,  _ or at least something close to it. Karlheinz’s hole spasms around your fingers, his legs twitch in just a little bit, and you can see the muscles in his abdomen flexing. His cock, which had stiffened up maybe halfway during all of this, gives a distinct twitch, drooling a droplet of fluid at the sudden press to just the right place. 

“Wh-What was...?” Karlheinz whispers, looking down at you with wide, golden eyes like he doesn’t have the faintest idea what you just did to him. You almost feel bad. Except that you really, really don’t. 

“Your prostate,” you say simply, curling your fingers again. Karlheinz’s hips give a little jerk at that. The small, squishy gland gives easily under your fingers. It feels full and tender, like Karlheinz hasn’t been properly emptied out in ages. “What, did it feel bad? I mean... I can always stop.” You smirk at him. You know he’s not going to back out now. 

“No, I’m quite alright. C-Con-- Continue.” Karlheinz grimaces but does exactly what you expect. You cut off his sentence halfway through with another direct curl to his prostate. You’re starting to think he deserves this.

You curl your fingers again, stretching and scissoring and rubbing the two of them relentlessly against that one little spot. Karlheinz goes from still and serene to squirming and flushed-- and his cock goes from half-hard to straining helplessly against his belly within minutes. 

Sliding a third finger in makes him gasp, a high, sharp sound that Karlheinz promptly looks mortified about. He probably can’t believe that it even came out of him. You spread all three fingers maybe a little bit too wide, forcing his hole to stretch and accommodate, and Karlheinz twists against the sheets just enough that you can tell he’s liking it. 

If this man turns out to be a size queen, you’re going to laugh until you cry. You’ll never let him live that kind of thing down. 

He gets a few more minutes of fingering. You’re not exactly trying to be gentle anymore, but Karlheinz’s cock just keeps getting harder. You can see it twitching against his belly. You can see the way his eyes keep going wide. You’d never have taken him to be one who likes it rough, but--

Here you are, three fingers deep and learning  _ many  _ new things. 

This continues for a while longer; the steady press and thrust of your fingers against every sensitive spot you can find. Karlheinz keeps getting increasingly worked up. He’s even starting to  _ blush,  _ which is a concept you never would have imagined until this point. He looks pretty like that, cock hard and a good flush spread across his pale cheeks. 

He’s squirming, too, shoulders flexing and stomach twitching like he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. Even his hole is spasming, clenching around your fingers like all he wants is more. 

“Alright, I think you’re ready,” you grin, pulling your fingers free fast enough that Karlheinz is left sucking in another desperate gasp. 

Karlheinz swallows hard and shaky, tipping his head back ever so slightly as his eyes flutter closed. “Yes, I think I am.”

Looking down, his hole is actually  _ loose,  _ showing flashes of his pink insides and still clenching desperately. Whether or not Karlheinz will ever admit it, his body is clearly saying what he wants. How cute. You’re so going to fuck this man until he can’t say anything but your name. 

You get the harness strapped on, smear some lube down the (sadly) average-sized fake dick. You’re starting to wish you’d talked Karlheinz into a bigger one, just so you could see the way he’d squirm around it. 

In the final motion of prep, you get a couple of pillows under Karlheinz’s hips, angling them up into just the right place for you to fuck inside of him. Karlheinz, to his credit, doesn’t so much as flinch at the exposing angle. Instead, he gives you a smug, slightly flustered look, fixing those intense gold eyes onto you. You settle between his legs, curl one of them up around your waist to give you an even better angle, then line up. 

The first press inside makes Karlheinz suck in a breath all over again. His cock twitches, his hips give a little jerk, and you’re quickly getting the impression that whatever pain he’s feeling means very little. Either you stretched him better than you thought or he just plain likes this.

“M-Move, please,” Karlheinz gets out as soon as you’ve bottomed out. You raise an eyebrow. He’s gotta be kidding-- no time to get used to it?

“You sure about that. It might hurt.”

“I am quite sure. N-Now, hurry up--”

You cut Karlheinz off with a sharp, rough thrust. If he wants to be treated roughly, you can certainly arrange it. Pulling back and slamming in again, you listen to the faint moan Karlheinz makes with utter delight. He sounds cute like this. Feeling his slender thigh squeezing against your waist is getting to you. You want to see him  _ scream.  _

A few more thrusts, pounding into him rough and sharp, and you find it. Karlheinz chokes out a keen as soon as you hit his prostate-- the loudest noise he’s made so far. He promptly looks humiliated, a look of shock flickering over his pretty features. You drive right back in, hitting at that angle again and making him moan entirely involuntarily, leaving his cock jumping against his belly helplessly, drooling more fluid and leaving a mess.

The noises don’t stop. The stretch, the stimulation, the harsh shocks to his prostate-- Karlheinz takes all of it with non-stop moans and  _ whines.  _ His thighs are twitching, trying to squeeze closed. His eyes are wide open, staring off at a point in the ceiling like he can’t believe this is happening. 

You get rougher. Just to hear him moan, you pound into his willing hole hard enough that your thighs burn. Karlheinz seems to love every second of it, shuddering and making soft little noises and never, never asking you to stop. You can see his hands shaking. The longer you abuse his prostate, the weaker his body gets, like all the strength is being sapped out. 

“Feel good?” you ask, just because you want to hear him have to admit it. “You look like you’re enjoying this, you know that?”

“Ye-- Yes,” Karlheinz only barely gets out between your thrusts. “You’re... v-very deep inside. It’s a-- a truly n-novel feeling.” He shudders hard, and when you look down, you can see him clenching around the toy. 

Even now, even half-wrecked, he’s acting like this is some kind of entertaining experiment. With a sigh, you grab his other thigh. 

“Then I’ll just have to go even deeper.”

You push, pressing Karlheinz’s legs back to expose his hole even more. The new position, coupled with a particularly rough thrust, makes him moan louder than ever, hips jerking hard and hands digging into the sheets. Perfect. He’s going to see just how entertaining you can make this. 

“Better?” you ask with a smirk this time. Karlheinz doesn’t seem to be able to respond past the rough, pounding shocks to his prostate. 

A particularly sharp thrust, though, and you see something very strange-- a flicker. For just an instant, it looks like the halo of white hair surrounding Karlheinz is ashy black instead. You blink, shaking your head. That can’t be right. But a color change that dramatic can’t really be a trick of the light, either. You brush the thought from your mind. Vampires are  _ weird.  _

Karlheinz is moaning for real now, unable to keep his voice down properly. You note that he’s not bothering to cover his mouth, not bothering to stifle the sounds. Maybe he likes feeling like your bitch. 

And then, with a particularly loud cry, Karlheinz’s body locks up. His legs try to snap together, his back arches, and his eyes fly wide open, meeting yours as pleasure wracks through him. His cock spasms against his belly, spilling a steady drool of white instead of sharp pulses. 

For just a second, you could swear that his eyes are red. 

Because you’re feeling mean at this point, you keep going. Even after Karlheinz goes limp, you keep thrusting, pounding right into his prostate like nothing happened. With the orgasm over, he must be terribly sensitive, because just the first couple of hits earn you a downright  _ shriek.  _ Karlheinz’s body bucks, twisting against the sheets like an eel in a way that you just know he can’t stop as his flushed, soft cock jerks helplessly. 

You’re seconds away from reaching for his cock and making him understand what true overstimulation feels like when Karlheinz finally manages to get words out. 

“Sto--  _ S-Stop-- _ ” he chokes, sounding deliciously wrecked. As regretful as it is, you slow your thrusts, stopping still pressed against his prostate. 

Karlheinz shudders hard. You’re kind of just being mean now. 

“How was the experiment?” you ask, pulling out. It’s better not to test your limits. “Did you get the results you wanted?”

Karlheinz, sweaty and shaky and dripping with lube and his own come, struggles to respond. “Y-Yes... it wa-was... slightly more intense than expected...” He’s breathing hard, still shivering. You think that you very much like the sight of him as wrecked as he is now. 

“That’s good.” You use the pre-prepared towel to wipe the lube off of your strap, then move on to cleaning up Karlheinz’s hole with a wet washcloth. He shudders at the touch to his red, puffy rim, which kind of does things to your insides. Damn, if he isn’t as pretty as it gets. 

“Yes, most satisfactory. Now, I believe it’s due time for me to return the favor.” Propping himself up on his arms, Karlheinz looks at you like a piece of prey. You suppose it  _ is  _ time for you to get something out of this. 


End file.
